For the medically, ergonomically and economically optimal set-up of operating theaters and for the integration of the functions thereof, extensively developed concepts and complex technical approaches are available that have already proven their worth. Compared to an operating theater, a medical workstation within a medical practice is generally the scene of a considerably smaller variety of medical procedures, which are also much less complex. However, the set-up of a medical workstation within a medical practice is by no means routine from the medical, ergonomic and economic points of view.
It is astonishing that the vast majority of medical workstations within medical practices are still being developed and produced on an individual basis and in a manner specific to the customer. This means constantly re-inventing the wheel, and knowledge and experience that has already been acquired is not systematically and comprehensively recorded and evaluated in order to be used in subsequent developments. This results in highly individual medical workstations which reflect the esthetic requirements of the doctors and the skilled work involved in their production, but which in many cases are not optimal from the medical, ergonomic or economic point of view.
The prevailing individualized production of medical workstations generally rules out meaningful but technically complex solutions, since the development and realization of these is uneconomic for single items. Moreover, individually configured medical workstations are generally not set up such that subsequent modifications or additions can be made with minimal outlay.
Proceeding from this situation, the applicant has set itself the object of developing concepts, components and technical solutions which, from medical, ergonomic and economic aspects, simultaneously permit clear improvements, a reduction in costs through serial production, and meaningful individualization to the extent required by physicians. Because of the very different requirements, adopting concepts that were developed for operating theaters is possible at best to a limited extent.
FR 2 050 560 describes a functional unit for a dentist. A position for medical personnel is provided in the inside of a cylindrical or semicircular furniture item.
DE 2 141 991 describes a dental facility for dental practice. A running track for an instrument carriage is arranged on a circular cabinet unit with circular front. The position provided for the patient is arranged at the center point of the circular cabinet wall.
DE 1 947 803 describes a device with ophthalmic examination instruments. A work surface has the shape of a circular ring section, at the center of which a patient's chair is arranged.
German utility model 7132009 describes a dental facility for a dental practice. A track is arranged on a cabinet wall arranged in the shape of a circle around the treatment chair. A carriage for instruments is movable on the track. The position provided for the patient is arranged at the center point of the circular cabinet wall.
FR 2 693 103 describes a furniture item for a dental practice. The front of the semicircular furniture item is cylindrical with a vertical axis of symmetry. A chair for a patient is arranged at the center of a semicircular furniture item.
DE 198 07 242 A1 describes a medical/technical system workstation. An administration unit for medical appliances is arranged movably on rails of a patient support panel.
DE 198 07 243A1 describes a medical workstation. An appliance center for surgical and diagnostic appliances is guided on rails in order to permit a circular adjustment.
DE 200 02 305 U1 describes a modular furniture arrangement for medical practices. Several modules are arranged in a U-shape around a patient bench.
DE 295 05 059 describes a treatment facility for a medical/dental practice. An appliance tray and an instrument panel are mounted pivotably.
DE 296 00 647 describes a work surface below which guiding rails and running rails are placed, via which furniture elements can be driven laterally.
German utility model 7123181 describes a dental facility for a dental practice, comprising a drilling and treatment unit in the shape of a driveable carriage. The positions provided for medical personnel and patients are arranged inside a rectangularly U-shaped arrangement of cabinet units.
DE 2 220 068 describes a dental appliance cabinet of which the contour is U-shaped.
US 2007/0176060 (later published as U.S. Pat. No. 7,644,898) describes a medical boom with moveable arms for holding video displays.